If That's What You Want
by CheshireeKat
Summary: All week Key has been nothing but busy and has had almost no time to spend with Hyung/Boyfriend. Not only does he miss the short haired blonde, but he's ore than sexually frustrated as well.
1. Forward

_I sat in the black SHINee tour bus behind my blonde haired boyfriend, my hyung, my Jonghyun as I tried to control myself ..._

_When I tell you trying not to ravish him has been hard, it definatly has been hard. It's been a whole week without getting a taste of him and it's been hell. I, will somehow, and I promise it, that no matter what happens, I'll get what I want tonight._


	2. I'm getting what I want now right?

I sat in the black SHINee tour bus behind my blonde haired boyfriend, my hyung, my Jonghyun as I tried to control myself ...

When I tell you trying not to ravish him has been hard, it definatly has been hard. It's been a whole week without getting a taste of him and it's been hell. I, will somehow, and I promise it, that no matter what happens, I'll get what I want tonight.

Or so I thought. I had been so sure that once we got in this got damn tour bus that Jonghyun would pull me by the waist to the nearest corner of this touche' glammed of a mobile and kiss me all over. Grope me and feel me up until I let out a moan that was nothing short from unmanly till I begged him to stop, but no~- every damn girl that squealed 'Jonghyun-oppa!' seemed to snag his attention faster than I could just saying 'I'm horny' or some cliche bullshit any under-attentioned boyfriend would say. I have to say I'm so sick of it!

Just as he is busy, so am I, but that doesn't mean that it would kill him to glimpse at me. Even if it was just once. Just _once _couldn't kill him. As said before, I sat behind him in our black SHINee tour bus with the windows tented to a dark black shade, yet I could see the many fangirls piling up around the retangle bus. Signs held high and squealing and fangirling at 110%. I was tired and hoped we didn't stop to sign, but~- we stopped. Slowly as I saw our driver rise from the front seat of the bus, I saw him give us a look. One that was mixed with somehting that looked like a smirk and a face of exasperation, like all hell just struck Earth mixed with an 'I'm getting some tonight' face. Actually, me trying to mix those two thougths made me feel grossed out. I shivered in disgust.

"We're doing signings guys" He said, speaking in a low voice with a bit of exictment attached to it. I, for one was not happy at all. That's all we've been doing sense we left the performance for our big hit 'Dream Girl'. Not that I didn't mind signing a few shirts, albums or even books for a couple of SHINee crazed teenage girls, it's just that: Fangirls + My Jjong= Less time with him, which is why I absoultely dispise that equation itself. But I got to brush it off for now I guess.

Getting up from seat on the far left right behind Jonghyun's seat, I fixed my hair with a small swift comb through it with my long fingers, sweeping it back out of my single lidded eyes to let the ladies get a better look at me with a smile for the cherry on top of my dazzling looks, and slowly proceeded to the front door of our mobile. The other member did the same, not wasting time to get to all the beautiful ladies. Sadly, with Jonghyun being bi, him being in that no wasting time to get to the ladies. I didn't mind him looking, because he knew not to cross bounderies, which I was gladly greatful for and my smile itched higher at the thought, but was immidiately put back into a thin line of aggrevation. There was one girl who rushed to the front of the messy clutter they called a line infront of our bus and immidiately went into a complete happy fit-screaming Jonghyun and Minho's name in the most high pitched voice that seemed to peirce through sound proof doors.

"Minho-oppa!" She chitted as my raven haired member gave her a hug, making all the girls behind her go wild. "What's your name?" Minho asked the girl, and so on and so forth, signing her up and all that jazz. Then another girl went to my boyfriend. Just great. The damn idiot had the biggest grin even cheshire cat couldn't compete with as she flaunted her big breast all over him. Ugh- I think my stomach churned just a bit. Then there was me. Yeah- I signed, I took pictures, I even gave a kiss to a few girls foreheads, but that still didn't lift my mood with all the attention I was getting... sadly.

And so, the signing went on for about 30 minuets straight. The huddle of fangirls never decreasing even after we got back on our bus and ready to pull off. We were, once again, more than a little tired... but not only was I tired, but I was seriously sexually frustrated.

"Aish~" I heard Taemin mumble before he yawned, pulling Minho's hand and going to the closed off area where the beds where "We're going to lay down, let us know if there's any new news"

"Don't break the top bunk!" Onew yelled as the two dissapeared behind the red velvet curtain, but not before Minho's head peaked out again. "Who said we were doing it on the top bunk?" The room went silent for a moment before I let out a childish 'Ewwww', getting sheer laughter from all the members.

"Just for that, were gonna' do all our dirty business on you and Jonghyun's bed!"

"Ya!~ You wouldn't dare!" I heard my boyfriend finally speak up. Even when he wasn't talking to me, his voice was heavenly. And I'd like to hear it say more than just what he was saying now. I grinned once again, thinking of all the little dirty things both me and my blonde haired hyung could do. Picturing of all things possible. Then I saw a black blur take my vision, snapping me out of my erotic fantasies. Jonghyun was currently standing infront of me.

"Key-ah"

And there goes that seductive tone. The one I couldn't be mad at all no matter the reason; It always made every hair on my body stand straight. But then I rememebered exactly why I was so upset with the blonde. He'd been acting like I didn't even exist, along with the fact that we've been so busy he hasn't even bothered to look my way. So why the hell should I have iknowledged the fact that all of a sudden he wanted to talk to me? 'Hmph' I turned my head to look back out of the window and folded my arms over my chest, ignoring my boyfriend, trying to give him a dose of his own medicine.

"Key~" He said again, now bending down on one knee so he could be eye's length with me instead of hovering over me, me slowly feeling his hand creep onto my thigh. "Key~, what's wrong honey?". _Sooo_ tuning him out right now. But then his hand began to move. My glare at the outside world softened. "Why would you care?" I asked rather roughly, trying to hint I was pissed. That hand now creeped up to my face; well under my chin to be more precise, and turned my head his way. His beautiful brown eyes putting me in a daze. "Key-ah~, what's wrong honey?" He asked me again, this time rubbing the back of his palm against my cheek, making it harder to keep that glare. I didn't want to tell him what was wrong, neither did I want this bullshit to continue.

I debated on rather if I should have gave in or not, but picked the latter and gave in. Placing my hands in my lap and looking at him pouting like a kid who lost his candy, I began to explain.

"Jjong, you know that we've been busy all week, correct?" He didn't answer me, knowing that what I was asking a retorical question, waiting for me to continue "- And that we haven't been able to... you know.. do it or anything right?" I flushed a bit, realizing how those words made me feel uncomforitable saying it, even though I was just thinking about them not to long ago. A nod. "- And you haven't even glimpsed at me, even though we are pratically together all the time-" I began to ramble. Naming and listing all the reasons it seemed for Jonghyun to be ignoring me, not realizing that a smirk had grown wide on his face. Placing a finger on my lips, he shushed me. "You miss the attention don't you?" Aish! I wanted to punch the damn bastard in the face, clearly stating my exactly feeling and emotion. "Duh, Captian Obvious" I said, placing my arms across my chest again, feeling the need to pout. And he chuckled! The damn blonde haired hottie chuckled! "Don't laugh!" I said pushing his shoulder, roughly yet playfully.

"Calm down, calm down" Jonghyun said patting my shoulder, raising himself from his knee so he could once again shadow over me. "I'll give you all the attention you want", my hyung saying rather seductively as he closed the distance between our lips, leaving only a few millimeters of space between them for his breath to ghost over; his korean rather sexy and a octive lower now. My eyes instantly lowered, feeling like I was just drugged off the pure sound of Jjong's sex laced tone.

Without thinking another thought, I closed the space between us, kissing the blonde passionately. It going from a closed mouth kiss to a full on french kiss in seconds-our tongues mingling in a exotic tango. Jonghyun was a great kisser, which I loved. I moaned as I felt the other wrap his hands around my waist to pull me up from my seat; switch places, and sit in the seat I once sat in and pulled me down so I'd be straddling him. Gaining a delicious friction from the mere change in positions. I loved it when it got like this. Us in a heated kiss, in a position something erotic.

I grinded against him once; his hands leaving my waist to grip my ass in the tight floral print jeans I had on, giving it a light squeeze every now and then. And then we parted. Gasping for air in short breath's as we tried to recover our flustered state. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. Doing nothing more than enjoying the view of one another. "J-jjong" I stuttered in between uneven pants, feeling a bulge press against my own, once again, making my boyfriend smirk.

"What's funny?"

"You're hard just from a kiss.."

"Y-you are too! Plus, that's not the point" The blonde beneath grinded against me softely, electing a moan from my throat.

"It's not?" I shook my head, which was the wrong move. No, I didn't want to be loud because of our setting, but with that action, I couldn't help the semi pitched moan. I didn't want to waste time teasing anymore, not only because it's been practically a week to two weeks since we've done this, but also because that I knew no matter how I argued back, I wouldn't win this battle of 4-play, so I dove in for another kiss... or atleast I tried to before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

**So how did I do? It's my first time writing on here and who know if hell that this is a good fic? No one except you guys right? So let me know! Tell me what you think and if I should continue to the second chapter! Tell me if there is anything I should fix, add, questions, ect.! :D**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes and so, I was rushing to get it up!**

**But love ya' guys! Til' next time! ^_^**


	3. Finally! I get what I want

I grinded against him once; his hands leaving my waist to grip my ass in the tight floral print jeans I had on, giving it a light squeeze every now and then. And then we parted. Gasping for air in short breath's as we tried to recover our flustered state. He looked in my eyes, and I looked into his. Doing nothing more than enjoying the view of one another. "J-jjong" I stuttered in between uneven pants, feeling a bulge press against my own, making my boyfriend smirk.

"What's funny?"

"You're hard from just a kiss.."

"Y-you are too! Plus, that's not the point" The blondie beneath me grinded against me softly, electing a moan from my throat.

"It's not?" I shook my head, which was the wrong move. No, I didn't want to be loud because of our setting, but with that action, I couldn't help the semi pitched moan. I didn't want to wast time teasing anymore, not only because it's been practically a week to two weeks since we've done this, but also because that I knew no matter how I argued back, I wouldn't win this battle of 4-play, so I dove in for another kiss... or at least I tried to before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Stopping my ministrations, I peeked over to the left to look over my shoulder to see who just _had _to mess up what was going _so damn good._ Not really to my surprised, it was our leader Onew. The other was looking down at me and Jonghyun with a look that only he could give. One that even envied Minho's as he looked us up and down. He needed not to say a thing; for me and Jjong-hyung knew that look to well. He told us many times before that the front of the bus was not meant for PDSA (public display of sexual affection), no matter if the bus was dead empty with just the two of them. Yet I couldn't give a damn about what he said and decided that it would be okay to be just a bit snarky.

"What is it Onew-hyung?" I said rather innocently, pretending to not know me and the blondes position. He pointed to my boyfriend then me, facial expression still a hard one. "What did I tell you guys about having sexual contact in public view?" Onew said with his arms crossed. Honestly, I was feeling a bit frisky; I wanted to disobey right about now; wanted to be not listen. Because there was this wicked hot blonde underneath me ready to finally _pound_ me got damn senseless.

"B-but" I said stuttering cutely when replying to Onew, putting on my best aegyo face, still straddling our second lead vocalist of SHINee. "We aren't doing anything but kissing" The leader of the group rolled his eye at me, knowing I was trying to get around the point. "Up, and to the back" Ugh, I hated our hyung sometimes, but it's whatever. If us moving from here to the back so we can get it on will stop Onew from lecturing us, then hey, whatever floats his boat. So quickly, I raised myself from Jonghyun's lap, pulling him up with me by his tie; his face holding a goofy grin as he let me lead him to the secluded area of our tour bus. I could see Onew shake his head right before taking a seat before we disappeared behind the blood red velvet curtain; and as soon as we made it out of the elders view, I felt my blonde haired boyfriend pull me by the waist back into him, his chest against my back as he greedily began to pepper my neck in butterfly kisses. Alternating between kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin behind my ear, trying to form a hickey.

Me, being in utter pleasure, moaned and bit my lip and I felt his hands roam from my hips to under my chest; and before I knew it, we were already to the back of the bus where me and Jonghyun's bunk was. And that's when the sucking stopped. "J-jjong, why'd you stop?" I felt my boyfriends grip tighten. "You hear that?" He asked me, his voice multiple octaves lower, seductiveness lingering to it as he ignored my question. I was going to ask him 'hear what?' until I heard the light squeaks of one of the beds in our bus accompanied by monotone and feather like moans and groans get louder. Then I realized what he was talking about.

"Minho and Taemin...?"

"Aish, you're so smart baby" He said right near my ear, nibbling on the hammer earring in my right ear lope, just like the one he had. "You hear the way he's moaning?" He asked me, inching his hands from where they layed under my shirt on my stomach, to my now hardening nipples, rubbing them a bit. I trembled. Damn it's been forever since I've felt like this that it feels like every where he touches, the insides of my body at that part sets a flame. I feel so sensitive it's ridiculous. And because of that, I involuntarily jerked and gave a loud moan, something that mixed between 'Aish!' and 'Ah!' and nodded vigorously.

"Y-yes"

"You want me to pleasure until you can barely mutter my name?"

"ne geulaeyo!" I said lowly, saying 'Yes I do' in Korean, still stuttering because of the overwhelming ecstasy that was coursing through my body. And without a word, I felt Jonghyun's arms go limp under my shirt, retreat and shove me forward onto the dark blue sheets of our plush bed; him wasting no time to climb over me and capture my lips in a chaste kiss. His plump pink lips doing wondrous work of this kiss as he let his thick tongue slither into my awaiting mouth; also multitasking by making short work of my jacket and shirt, for us to only part for a moment to get the shirt over my head. Then me doing the same before he dove in for another kiss. This time this one more heated than the last as he nipped at my lip lightly, tugging it just a bit before he moved down to my neck. His hands still scanning my entire lithe yet toned body. I couldn't help it when I let out a whimper when my boyfriend all of a sudden took one of my pink nubs into his mouth, letting his tongue trace no real shape over them.

"Ah! J-jonghyu-ah~!" I could barely sputter his name as I felt his teeth pull at my nipple, while his hand did work by tweaking and pinching my left one. "Shh" Jonghyun said shushing me before he switched to my left nipple and began to suck and work that one like the last and inched in between my legs. At first he just lay there on top of me, not really putting all his weight on me until I breathlessly chuckled and told him to stop teasing. And stop teasing he did. "If that's what you want" he said leaning up to hover over me and fiddle with the button to his pants. I could already tell from his heavy breathing a rough actions that his pants where tighter than they originally were because of the rather large member had become painfully hard; him clearly unable to hold back any longer which wasn't a problem for me, because neither could I. But then again, he was taking a bit to long for my taste for a person who could barely hold back any longer, and I decided to take matter into my own hands to speed up the process.

Pushing him back on the bed, I instantly straddled his waist like before and looked down at my boyfriend as he looked a bit surprised, but his sexy smile and seductive bed room eyes still there. "You take to long" I said making fast work of his belt, unbuckling it to free his rather large erection; beginning to stroke it as soon as it sprung free from his plaid boxers, getting a minimal groan from him. I stroked him a bit, slow, the fast, then squeezed, testing out the different combos that could case my boyfriend pleasure. Jonghyun placed his hands on my hips, pushing them back then pulling them forward. I was a bit confused as to what he was trying to have me do at first, but when I looked down at him to see he was so focused on my naked torso and my hips, I figured out what he wanted me to do. He clearly wanted me to grind on him, so I complied with the fact that he wanted me to do so and began to move my hips slowly, creating small circles with my hips as I grinded harder and harder. As so was Jonghyun's before, my pants being the restricting hold to my penis, was a pain. These got damn floral pants where getting a bit too tight for my taste. So I climbed off of my boyfriend for a moment to tear them away along with my boxers, from my slender legs so I could finally be in the nude.

When I finally did, Jonghyun took no time to pull me by the waist back into his lap, his hardening penis even more stern then the last time I sat upon him. It made me painfully aroused to see him like this. Him biting his lip and his face perched into one of the most sexiest. I immediately bent down to give him a kiss, a wet and frantic one that was beyond tamed as I grinded on top of him; his hands planted firmly on my soft globes of flesh helping me move forward. It felt beyond what i imagined it would, and couldn't help but start to moan like some first class whore when we tore our lips away from each others for air. "Jonghyun, ah! Jonghyun!~" "Yes baby?" he replied to me, sounding sexy as ever. "Please, just please" I begged. I wasn't sure what I wanted to put with that sentence besides the idea of neediness for his large sex to be in me.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me got damn it" I said a bit impatient, truly wanting all of my boyfriend right now; plus for him stop acting as if he had no clue into what I wanted. But I guess I made my point across when- "If that's what you want". And with that I was flipped onto my back clockwise, switching our positions so he was now on top of me again. Not even seconds latter, the blonde above e began to fiercely mark my neck in hickeys and brutal bites. Nothing to serious though. My body began to jerk involuntarily as I felt his fingers tease my hole; probing at it slightly before he took my lips in a kiss; me guessing that that was a distraction for the sudden pain I was about to receive, I took full advantage of the kiss, slightly dominating it.

I let out a mewl as I felt a finger slip into my one way entrance and drew my eyebrows together as it began to move. Boy this was so uncomfortable. We haven't done it in forever, or so it seemed, and this shit hurt! I wasn't like my first time, but it still wasn't any feeling I enjoyed. I'm guess he saw this and began to grind his bare penis into my own- causing an umbearblely delicious friction that altered my feeling of pain into minimal pleasure. His genetal slightly sticky from the pre-cum that was dripping from his angry red tip. The same was happening to my own, which I greatly enjoyed; enjoyed so much that I forgot about the finger in me... until I felt another enter me. And third finger almost simultaneously joining right after.

"Gya-AH! Jonghyu-Na!"

I moaned something uncomprehentionable; mixed between Jonghyun's name and several moans. I felt slender fingers retreat from my entrance and soft kisses be placed upon the junction of my neck and collar bone, trying to sooth me. "Key-ah~" He said kissing my lips "It seems you've become hella' sensitive, plus you've got tight... its been that long" I nodded. "I see... you ready?" Another nod. "So be it" He said before I felt strong and calloused hands grip the underside of my knees to be brought up on top his shoulders, the position of missionary style nearly bending me in two. I gave a small grunt at how it felt at first, but grew comfortable. I closed my eyes as I felt a rather large erection press at my hole, slowly giving short pushes forward, until it pushed past the first ring of muscle in my tight entrance. My hyung sucked in a small breath of air before exhaling with soft 'ah' as my constricting heat swallowed him in. For him it may have felt live heaven itself, but it hurt like hell for me. If this is what it feels like not to have sex for a while then get a 8 inch cock shoved up your ass after that period of time, then I definitely don't want to experience it again.

Pushing forward, my boyfriend's sex began to go deeper within me. I let out breathy pants as it sunk deeper and deeper within the depths of me, our bodies now fully slicked with sweat. No he didn't rush to thrusting in me, but neither did he give me much time to adjust. But I didn't need much time since I wasn't a virgin and the pains had slown. I tried to move on my own to get the object in me to move in and out, but needed not to for long; for my jjong-hyung had got the point and timidly began to pull out of me... to only slam back in with much more force.

I instantly tangled my legs behind his back to make sure he didn't stop his deep and fast thrust.

I let out an 'ah!' or an 'fuck' or some type of moan or curse words with almost ever stroke he gave me. The sound out skin hitting skin filled the section of the tour bus that our naked bodies occupied as we let our sexual sounds of lust. And I enjoyed every part of it; this damn boy above me sure knew how to work it when it was time to like now. I was about to tell him 'Faster! Deeper!' until he jammed a patch of nerves called my prostate dead on, making that faster, deeper come out as 'Fa-ah!, Dee-na!' But I knew he caught the hint of what I was trying to say a complied happily, saying once again "If that's what you want". His chinky bedroom eyes becoming a level higher than what they already where as he let out some of the most sexiest moans I've ever heard. His brown, blonde hair now sweated out and sticking to his forehead a bit adding to his addicting handsome appearance.

But both of our moans were soon swallowed by our lips; us taking each other in a intimate kiss with moments parting every now and then when we needed air and asked both answered and asked each other if it felt good, us both saying yes wantonly or nodding vigorously.

Jonghyun's movements where picking up speed, and so where his moans, which where accompanied by ragged moans.

I could feel my throat go dry and each of my moans sounding cracked as I tried to keep up with my boyfriends movements, but saw that I couldn't and gave in to the heat and tension building in my stomach; the feeling of release near. I knew he was on the brink like I was; for he buried his head in the junction of my shoulder after a brief kiss we had moments ago and panted heavily as I did the same. The pleasure a overwhelming mess upon me. I could tell it was the same for him, and I could only imagine the great pleasure he was receiving. "Baby" he called out to me. It took me a moment for me to form a sentence between all the mewls and groans I was letting leave my lips, but I managed to reply somehow.

"Ne?~" Yes, I asked.

"naneun jeong-aeg eganeun geos gat-a" I think I'm going to cum he told me. Well, so the fuck was I.

"Me to" I said, reaching up to pull on blonde and brown locks to be brought into a kiss.

"dangsin-eul salang"... _I love you _he mumbled to me, his hot breath ghosting over my lips. I nearly whimpered at his tone. It was so.. soo.. sooo.. I don't know. I can't explain the level of love those words portrayed when they left his lips, even in a situation. I couldn't help as I felt tears well up in my eyes and spill from them not seconds later. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Of love. Of... _happiness_.

"dangsin-eul salang, dangsin-eul salang, dangsin-eul salang!" I repeated senselessly. "I love you Jjong! Gyah-Ah! Mmmm" "I love you too, Key-ah"

And with that, those last few words spoken to each other led us into our climax. Me screaming his name and him gripping the my thighs as he grunted my name lowly as he filled my entrance with his sticky essence. I sighed contently at the feeling; feeling all my sexual frustration banish itself from my body. He pulled out and jerked himself, letting some of the remains of himself splash upon my toned abdomen, which I didn't mind because I thought it was a bit sexy (don't judge me). I took large amounts of air into my lungs as I came down from my high slowly.

Once he was spent, he flopped down on top of me; a heavy yet sexy mess; not even caring about the fact that he definitely just lay in the mess he just made on me.

We stayed like that for several moments as we feathered down from one of the best moments we spent together all week; just spent after great sex. The bus was silent, besides the slight sounds of the engine going as our tour bus stay parked.. and the sounds of.. Taemin and Minho... _still _going at it? I chuckled. My hyung looked a bit confused for a moment, but soon caught on to what I have been cackling about and lifted up on his elbows to look at me. "Round 2?" he asked me with a slight smile upon his face. I smiled my famous smile as well and linked my arms limply around his neck as I gave him a Eskimo Kiss.

"If that's what you want" I said to him, making a moment of complete DeJa Vu.

**And there ya have it! Chapter 2 of 'If That's What You want'!, the last and final chapter! How was it? Was it good? I hope so! Sorry for the spelling mistakes and/or 'Say What?' moments. I re-read it so much I probably over read my own mistakes. Plus honestly, it took me way to long to upload this part.. or at least I feel that way. Maybe, maybe not _ ... But still! Lol I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for that fact that it too me a while! I was busy!**

**(IN REALITY: SLEEPING...)**

**JK! Okay? Jk... lol But umm yeah! I hope you liked it! I put plenty's worth of effort into this and I hope you see it that way!**

**Btw, sorry about the Korean Incorporated within this story and you had no idea how the fudge crackers you pronounce it, I just thought it would make it better to put it in the story + make it more romantic to use their own language :D **

**But anywhooooo, review, favorite, follow, or what ever the hell you do to tell me if you like it don't like it! :D Other than that, Todalo!**


End file.
